


Giving Thanks

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Holiday Ghouls [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff and cuddles, Formal, Multi, Sandwiches, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Its Thanksgiving in the MSA household, and everyone's family is coming. Surprisingly even Arthur's mother, Morgan Kingsman.(Little late)





	

I am a little hesitant to say the least that Vivi invited my mother.

Lewis was all for it, but the truth is farther than expected. My mother hated Vivi and Lewis, and never got along with their parents.

The dreaded doorbell rang, for everyone else was already here. Lance and Galaham included.

I dreaded each step toward the blond woman and gave her a tight hug, she gave one in return. If you wanted to know what she looked like, then its me as a female with longer hair.

She kept to herself and behaved...at first.

It was when Lewis' mother began to talk to her, I cursed silently as her rant began. Swearing that are relationship was odd, that you can't love a ghost, and what always stomps me...I was ruining the relationship between the two.

At first I shrugged, but as I thought about it...it made sense. Lewis wouldn't be dead if I hadn't have been in the picture, and Vivi would be happy again.

That is when Mrs. Pepper spoke up, "I am thankful for your son Mrs. Kingsmen, he makes my son happy and Vivi as well. We are blessed to have someone as caring as Arthur in our family. If you cannot see the purity in this boy, then you are not fit to be a mother."

At this point, tears showed in my eyes as Vivi's father picked up, "Sure the boy is a bit timid for my taste, but did it occur to you that he can love too?"

If what was said didn't break me, Lance's words did the job, "He's the son I always wanted, but he already is mine. You aren't going to come into their home, to belittle Arthur!"

Silent, Morgan stood up and walked to Me. She gave me a soft smile before chucking off of me.

At first, I thought she was swinging. She only hugged me and whispered, "So proud of you."

I smiled and hugged her back, "Don't embarrass me in front of-"

"Who wants to hear embarrassing baby stories about Arthur!" She was dragged into the kitchen, leaving me looking appalled and amused. 

Maybe we could get a chance to get to know each other again. I smiled and ran after the thirsty mob.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan is my OC for Arthur's mother and she is kinda evil and is the text book definition for crazy.


End file.
